


Rainbow

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 'what the hell did we do last night' fic? Pure crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

John woke up, cursing softly. He was hungover, and he wondered what they had done _this_ time. It was rare that they did this – it had been two years since the last time he had woken up with his memory blank, which had been the tattoo incident. He wondered if he had gotten another one, but nothing tingled or ached, so no. 

He went to nudge Fin awake; he was in no mood to wait until mid-afternoon to piece together last night.

Fin woke up blearily and slowly, cursing John the whole time. “Babe, can’t I sleep more?” he asked plaintively. “My head hurts.”

“I wanna figure out what the fuck we did this time,” John said, sitting up. “Probably something interesting, but I can’t imagine what else we’ve got left, kink-wise, and nothing hurts, so it wasn’t a tattoo again.”

Fin sighed and opened his eyes. He started laughing, shaking with how hard he was laughing.

“What?” John demanded. 

Fin couldn’t form any words, he was laughing so hard. All he could do was point feebly at John, clutching his sides as he laughed. He moaned “owwww,” in between fits of laughter. “My head, John,” he managed, rolling on the bed. 

John put his hands on his hips, trying to look stern. “You wanna tell me what’s so fucking funny, Fin?”

Fin just shook his head. “Can’t,” he managed. “Mirror, John,” he gasped out, still laughing.

John sighed and stood up, heading towards the bathroom, pressing one hand to his aching head and one to his rolling stomach. He looked in the mirror and screamed, “ _Motherfucker!_ ”

Fin howled louder in laughter.

John stormed back into the bedroom. “ _Fin_! What the _hell_ inspired us to do this?”

They had dyed John’s hair last night into a rainbow. All the colors had come out vibrantly, and truthfully, it looked _fucking awful_ on John. Fin still couldn’t stop laughing; he’d manage to catch his breath and calm down, then he’d look at John again and start laughing all over again.

“Fin, this isn’t funny! I can’t be seen in public like this!”

Fin nodded. “We are gonna have to do something about it,” he said, managing to catch his breath and calm down somewhat. “You look _terrible_ ,” he added.

“Gee, thanks,” John said sarcastically. “I’m guessing _you_ helped dye it.”

“Hey, I have _zero_ salon experience,” Fin said. “And we were drunk.”

“We had to be to decide my hair should be a rainbow.”

“I’m sure a decent salon can do _something_ with it,” Fin said. “If nothing else, cover it up.”

John grumbled.

His phone rang, and he picked it up. He blanched. “Captain? You need us _right now_?” he asked. “Uh, now’s a really, really, really bad time,” he said. “No, like, a really bad one.” He listened for a moment. “No, I understand, Captain. Uh. Yeah, okay, we’ll be there.” He turned to Fin. “I better have a hat somewhere.”

He did have a hat somewhere. Unfortunately, they were going to a church, where the dead body was, and Fin nudged John. “Dude, your hat.”

John glared at Fin. 

“Seriously, babe, be respectful.”

John reluctantly removed his hat. Fin bit his lip _hard_ to keep from laughing – no need to piss his lover off, not after he just pushed John into removing the hat – and they walked towards the dead body.

Both O’Halloran and Melinda stared at John. 

“What do we have?” John asked, ignoring the stares with an aloof look.

“What the _hell_ did you do?” Melinda asked.

“I may have had a very regrettable evening, of which I suddenly have a semi-permanent reminder,” John said. “Now, what do we have?”

Melinda and O’Halloran looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

“That’s it,” John said. “Fin, you can handle this. I’m gonna go get this fixed _right fucking now_.”

He stormed out of the church, slamming his hat back on his head. Fin watched him go and turned to Melinda and O’Halloran. “Okay, so what do we have?”

Melinda raised an eyebrow. “What did you two _do_ last night?” she asked curiously. 

“Not a clue,” Fin said cheerfully. “Every so often we get black-out drunk and have no idea what we did. Luckily it’s only _his_ hair we dyed. Now, really, what do we have?”

News of John’s interesting hairdo had spread, but he just counted himself lucky O’Halloran had been too stunned to snap a picture. The salon had dyed it black, the only color that would cover it up, and he went around with incongruously black hair for a while, until his hair grew out and the whole thing could be forgotten about.

Fin did have one picture of it on his phone, as a memory, but he never did share it with John. No need. He just looked at it when he needed a good laugh.


End file.
